To The Winner
by Nakitama-san
Summary: It is a long time before Sasuke realizes what he is eating. Even longer before he figures out why he enjoys it. He smiles as he says, Delicious.warning: Cannibalism. Slight pairings including SasuNaru


Hell-o guys. I'm back…but just with a morbid one shot. **_PLEASE_**, **bold, **underline, _italics_ read the warning people. I'm not hear to be flamed 'cause somebody didn't read the warning and gets their mind fucked around with.

I bet you're all wondering how I do cannibalism. How messed up I must be….but that's ok! I wrote it as a challenge to myself. It was sick to write about, darlings. I do not agree on the topic but it doesn't mean I can't write about it.

**Warnings:** The big WARNING: CANNIBALISM FOLKS. There's also some shounen-ai….but that is the most minor part of the story.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing that's mine is the idea…and Jesus, I don't even want it.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

It's a long time before Sasuke realizes what he's eating. Even longer before he figures out why he enjoys it.

-

It starts when he is starving, when Orochimaru has refused to feed him for days upon _fucking days._ His stomach is eating itself, his brain is folding in on itself and he's never been this hungry in his _life._

Caged up for days like a pig and he's starving, thirsting to kill somebody, as weeks on end of killing one nin after the other, one human (child and women and men alike) after another leaves you craving that sort of thing, the raw power that comes with having someone beg.

It is not long before his death when Kabuto brings in a plate, mouth set in a thin white line and a plate just as white as his skin (Kabuto, he thinks idly in his spread-eagled stance on the floor, has _lovely _skin). As soon as the plate hits to floor, splattering red all over the stone and he's on it in a _second_, not caring that it's raw meet and shoving one hand full after another in his mouth, using his fingers to push the meat in and not even taking the time to clean his fingers off.

He knows Kabuto thinks this is disgustingly primitive, a thrilling sight to see a shinobi such as himself on his haunches sucking greedily at the bones, but he doesn't care. It's _orgasmic._

Later, he is lying on his back again, stomach filled to bursting. This is when he realizes it was like no other meat he has tasted before, it has a slightly musky taste to it. It's wonderful, he thinks, and rubs his stomach slowly. It's the best he's ever had.

-

Orochimaru does it again. He is exhausted of chakra when he stumbles out of the arena, remembering all the new jutsus he's made on the spur of the moment and all the new blood on his hands. He sucks on his ring finger, which he had jammed into somebody's eye socket before realizing what he's doing. He almost rips his finger off in his hurry to get it out of his mouth, but it's too late. All he can taste is blood in his mouth.

He doesn't dwell on the fact that it's strangely familiar. He is exhausted of chakra, near death before he returns to his cell. He wonders where Orochimaru gets all the people, but doesn't care. All of them have a different way of trying to survive so it's practice. Anything.

It is only two weeks this time before Kabuto brings the plate, the exact same plate not even cleaned up. He watches eagerly, had not moved from the spot he'd dropped two weeks ago. He waits until the other man leaves before pouncing, ripping the meat off the bones with his teeth, a fervor Sasuke had never associated with food before. He likes this new meat, it has more substance than most. In fact, he can feel sinew through his teeth, and doubts the Orochimaru even remembered to take the organs out of the poor animal he slaughtered. Maybe it was an unorthodox mammal? A gorilla or a tiger or something.

He doesn't care, he realizes, making a pleased sigh as the muscle slides between his teeth. It's delicious.

-

After the next massacre he is led to his 'room', and two plates are dropped before him immediately. He quirks a brow at Kabuto, who locks the gate behind him. The only explanation is 'choose'. He stares at the plates.

One is a clean plate, with well-cooked chicken seasoned with some good-smelling spices, rice, and corn on the cob. It steams invitingly, and Sasuke' nose itches. He reluctantly tears his eyes away from the most well done meal he's seen in ages and stares at the other plate.

_This _plate is familiar, still not cleaned from previous uses. A mass of gooey red meat is oozing blood, it looks like it's been hacked at, and _is that bone he sees?_ It's disgusting by human standards, and he can barely look at it.

But there's a pool of saliva under his tongue when he stares at it, and he's craving, and he thinks he's addicted. He doesn't mind though, 'cause there's way more of his new found love than there is of the civilized meal.

Kabuto comes to retrieve the untouched chicken and rice, throwing a disgusted look at Sasuke, who is cleaning his teeth with a piece of sharp bone. He grins horribly enough that Kabuto has to look away. His stomach is bloated and he can barely move.

He wants to tell Orochimaru that it was wonderful. He purrs, drawing slow circles on his bare stomach. He laughs at Kabutos blushing face, glad for the reaction. The white-haired man _still_ has beautiful skin.

-

He is less exhausted from the fights now, because he mows everyone down quickly instead of developing anything. He is eager to get to his meal, happy because Orochimaru promised him as much as he could eat. It's the happiest he's been in his whole break here, and it disgruntles him to think it's because he's being fed. He feels like a domesticated animal.

When he sees his unclean plate though, that all disappears. He stares at it, refusing to eat because it's at Orochimarus' feet, and that is too undignified. He waits till a table is brought in and he sits at it. The black haired man smiles, running his tongue across his teeth. Sasuke glares before slicing a piece of meat neatly, spearing it with a fork and putting it in his mouth. It's the most regal he's appeared when eating, and he is proud that he takes his time to eat. Then again, he eats whatever's put in front of him.

He takes himself back to his chambers, belly full and a content smile on his face.

-

He is not fed for months. His hunger grows.

-

Sasuke realizes, dully, that he is being dragged somewhere. Only when he hit's the ground does he realize that it's the blood soaked ground of the arena, and he hears the roar of shinobi (ANBU, he thinks. Must be, because he cannot hear their footsteps as they rush towards him). Orochimaru says they are the family of all those he's ever killed, looking for revenge.

Sasuke staggers to his feet, onyx eyes barely holding themselves open as the 13 rush at him. The last thing he remembers is killing the 13th one, a blue-eyed man with blonde hair.

-

After he kills all of them he is again drawn towards Orochimarus chambers, full of blood and chakra/food hunger. He is thrown to the ground, and Kabuto presents him with a choice.

a) You can eat your feast here, as much as you want. You can be healed of your wounds at a later date.

b) You can be healed now, and wait a week to eat a smaller portion.

Your choice, he is told.

He drags himself, hand over hand, towards his plate, labored breaths filling the air. Orochimaru takes pity and nudges it towards Sasuke with his foot. Then he laughs.

-

It is weeks after the incident and Sasuke is eating with his teeth and nails at Orochimarus feet. He doesn't care anymore. Not really, anyways.

This is when Orochimaru poses the questions. Oh, Sasuke-kun, don't you know what you're eating?

He pushes around his meat before seeing the lock of blond hair, and an eye rolls out, Bliss Blue in all its glory.

Running from the room does not happen fast enough. Neither does throwing up.

After hours of dry heaving he knows he can't throw up, _won't_ throw up. His stomach likes what it's given and it doesn't want to give it away so soon after consumption. This thought makes him sicker than of what he was eating.

-

This time, when he doesn't eat, it's his own choice. His stomach growls and whines but he won't give in.

At the mark of 36 days he is given a civilized meal and his meat. He throws the meat against the wall with a snarl, diving for the refined meal and shoving a handful of rice in his mouth, glaring at Kabuto.

When the other man leaves, he spits it out, rolling the bland, disgusting taste around in his mouth. He eyes the meat before tearing his eyes away and plucking the chicken from the plate. It is well done; no blood here. He eats it nearly whole.

Again he watches the meat, in its own sick little pile in the corner. Sasuke vows to never eat anymore again, just this once, oh please oh please just once!

He peels it off the stone, nibbling at it.

-

When Kabuto comes to pick up the plates, there is nothing left.

-

It is almost a year later.

He eats regularly now. He even gets to pick his meals in the arena and the masses cower as he walks through them. He seems to have a preference for blue-eyed blondes, and anybody who fits the category has taken to tearing their hair out and gouging their eyes.

It doesn't matter. Somebody always volunteers. Usually the family member of someone he's eyeing.

So when he finally takes 3 people with him (3 square meals a day, right?) they are almost always what he wants. He holds their hands and quells their fears with a soft voice. They are taken back to his elaborate room and treated like kings and queens.

Then he eats them, and has never felt more satisfied in his life.

-

The last person he eats is at the feet of Orochimaru, and the man is slightly miffed at his choice in food. Kabutos panting as Sasuke sucks him off, both from pain in pleasure. He's trying to heal the place where his arms used to be, which the boy has already eaten. He's scared to have Sasuke's mouth around his dick.

Hours later, the only remnants are the blood on the floor and the particularly hard bits of bone. There is also the head and the heart, which he offers as a gift. This is the first time Sasuke has eaten almost everything, has not left a lot behind. His favorite part was the skin. He then stares up at Orochimaru, a content smile on his face. "Oh, Orochimaru, he was _delicious._"

-

There is no goodbye present from Orochimaru. He just watches his container go, laughing like a lunatic.

-

He is on his way back to Konoha when he meets his brother. He knows the other doesn't know of his tastes yet, so he smiles a greeting before attacking him.

When he is done Itachi is on the ground, very much alive and very much unable to move. Sasukes eyes are cold, his skin is black, and his hands are monstrous things that barely resemble their original form. He is smiling again, rows upon rows of teeth at his dearest sibling.

He nods at Itachi. To the Victor goes the spoils. Itachi requests that Sasuke eats him, all of him. The former Akatsuki member is probably trying to traumatize him, but damn! He doesn't know his brother secret, his brothers _delectable appetite_.

He eats his brother alive, eating his eyes first and his heart last.

-

When he returns to Konoha, he is immediately apprehended by ninja of different ranks. He snarls when one touches his hands, but goes peacefully too the Hokage's office. The more seasoned ANBU smell blood, but it's not on him.

He laughs at their confusion as he is dropped in front of her, but bows to cover it up. It's a humble way of asking for forgiveness, a myriad of versions that say 'Please Forgive Me'.

In the next few months he is taken through many tests, asked many questions, and aces many exams. None are hard; he just has to think:

_What would Naruto say?_

-

He meets Naruto for the first time 16 days after he's entered Konoha territory; they stare at each other from across the street, blue eyes locked with red (the sharingan has permanently bled into his eyes, says Tsunade). There are moments stretched across eternity and Sasuke thinks oh, isn't this pleasant. A pleasant meeting. Peaceful.

He hates it so he grins, and Naruto punches him within seconds. It is pure instinct for Sasuke to claw at him, all fangs and claws and snarls. He swipes above Narutos eyebrow, and blood _pours _out.

Hunger strikes and he stops immediately, excusing himself and slipping away in a rush. He heard the invitation for dinner, though, and that is enough.

Now all he has to do is eat.

-

It is 7 hours and 38 minutes after their encounter that they meet at Sakura's house for dinner. She acts like nothing has happened, Naruto acts like everything happened, and Sasuke is the happy medium, neutral in all his glory.

Oh, how would you like your steak done, Sasuke-kun? Blue, Sakura-chan. What would you like for a vegetable, Sasuke-kun? Your choice, Sakura-chan. Any preferences, Sasuke-kun? None, Sakura-chan. (Can I stab your fucking heart out, Sasuke-kun? What heart, Sakura-chan?)

They finally ate, and Sasuke was surprised to note that both he and Naruto ate their steaks the same, as undone as they could without it being raw. The blonde must have noticed his red stare 'cause he mumbled something about the Kyuubi's influence and shut-the-hell-up-bastard.

He smiles neutrally before thanking Sakura for the meal. He leaves to sniffles and howls and even some snarls.

-

He is _so _hungry he can barely walk. It has been weeks since he has eaten anybody, exactly 27 days since he has entered Konoha. Exactly 27 days since he has been fed anything worthwhile, anything he likes.

He can't help but sniff, salivate when he smells a women nearby._ God._ She smells delicious. It's hard not to drool, and it's even _happening._ A pool of saliva is under his tongue and _it's the most beautiful smell in the world._

Welcome b-back, Sasuke-kun, is what she says, stuttering and blushing and pearly eyes staring at the ground as she fidgets. _Ah,_ he thinks. _She still hasn't changed._

So he invites her back to his house (Cousin to cousin, Hinata!) because it is so so hard to get adjusted and could she please update him on the events in his hometown? You know, with her being the Hyuuga heir and all, she would _know_. She gladly agrees and steps in and _shit _he knows he's drooling as he stares at her calves.

When they get to his old house, a division in the Uchiha complex he feeds her. They talk pleasantly and he tells her the truth about his red eyes and just like that she's asleep. She probably shouldn't have drank her drink but it's better than being eaten alive.

She's _delectable_, all womanly form and he loves the chakra pathways because she has the most defined. He slides them between his teeth like floss, feeling the chakra catch and burn the enamel in his teeth but he could care less, cause it's all _worth it._ He makes pleased noises and rips some flesh off her neck, if only to feel some sinew give away and slip between his teeth better than any kind of spaghetti.

He thinks he would like to eat Neji next, if only because he would be a much better meal, what with the muscle and all. There's too much fat on Hinata, too much of those womanly curves he has no taste for. But her chakra pathways make up for it.

He snaps some arteries and veins between his teeth, smacking his lips.

_God. Orochimaru._

When he is found, he is happily suckling the marrow out of bones, keening and moaning and bathed in the blood of his cousin. He is startled at the arrival, and he looks up to meet red eyes a lot like his. There is a staring contest and it is only broken when Anko sits down, delicately picking a piece of her cheek off.

He understands. Slowly, he smiles.

-

Every time they go out, she tells him how he isn't special. How Orochimaru did the _exact same thing _to her and how it's never quite gotten out of her system, no matter how hard she tried. On all her foreign missions she eats and eats and eats 'til she's gained 2 pounds. Then she completes her mission by killing the foreign shinobi. She's on excellent ANBU cause no one can find where she hides the corpses.

Personally, he prefers them alive. She grins inanely, chewing harshly on a piece of bone from a man they've captured around the grounds. You'll understand soon enough, she smiles.

He smiles back, full.

-

She repeats. You are Not Special.

-

It has almost been a year and he has gained the trust of everyone. He is back on his pedestal and the head of the police station his family left behind and the only troubles they have are the Akatsuki and the Sound, but pfft. Sasuke can handle both of them, since one is now crippled of a member and one is the person who trained him.

Every time Orochimaru visits all he has to say is just one year longer, _darling, _and I'll be back for more.

Everybody but Naruto loves him. Those blue eyes watch him terribly, never shifting to the left or down, but always watching. The last time he caught the blond watching he let his jaw go slack, rolling a deft tongue across teeth and throwing on a devilish smile.

There is a bright red face, turned away eyes, and _BAM,_ all of the sudden Sasuke is gone, and there is a slight panic by only two people, namely former-ex-before teammates. They search for him but he is _gone_, honey, and he's _never coming back._

_-_

Except he does come back, several days later looking much more sated and only the Kyuubi can smell blood on him, but not _on_ him. More like _in _him. Some muttering about it not being Uchiha blood and Naruto dismisses the demon, who howls and snaps at being shoved to the back of his cage with the explanation 'it's not possible'.

Sasuke grins at him from across the room as if to say oh it is very possible darling, and by the way you look _delicious _tonight.

-

Sasuke and Anko are feasting on a small boy tonight, and he's looking for the name (_Kono…Konohamaku? Konohamato?) _when he feels the bright red eyes on him, drinking in his every movement. He deftly licks each finger clean of blood before turning on her, and they come together and it is satisfying.

It is his first time ever participating in sex, his willing participation and he likes it. He remember the brief scuffles with Kabuto, all panting and cries and pain and it was one of his disgusting memories, checked as offensive and barred from entering his mind often.

They don't make love because they both agree that's a silly notion; what they have is primitive, almost bestial, and when they are done, lying in the gutted remains of the boy, both heaving he asks.

Who was the best you've ever had?

And he's not talking about the sex.

This takes her by surprise and she knows before she mulls over it. Meanwhile, he uses a sliver from the boys finger as a makeshift smoke, rolling it between his teeth and sucking.

Ah, she finally comes up with an answer, Your friend Na-ru-to. She is smiling deliriously happy and drawing out the boy/mans name by each syllable, savoring the taste. He is so full of that red blood I _like._

-

Three days later Anko, poor Anko, is found dead, half-eaten and mauled. Her red eyes stare glassy at the heavens and her lips are painted red with her own blood. There is controversy surrounding the death because parts of Konohamaru are found in her, and the general hypothesis is that the killer forced her to eat the boy, bit by little bit.

Sasuke smiles, helping with the clean up. He'll have to be more careful next time.

-

Months later there is a party, and Sasuke is in the corner, stoic but with a hint of a smile touching his lips because he's watching Naruto and Naruto's watching him. The blonde a little tipsy so when Sasuke makes a motion (Like shifting a piece of bubblegum from one side of his mouth to the other) instead of blushing and running he seizes Sasuke.

On the way to Narutos apartment they are all hands and teeth and when Naruto bites off a piece of his lip he has died and gone to hell because it is _satisfying, _a definite _heaven._

He scratches the blonds cheek (not accidentally) and he is painfully hard because his scarred cheek is spewing blood like someone broke a water pipe and can't fix it…except seconds later it is fixed and the only evidence is the heady scent of blood enveloping him and making him beg.

They are against the door as soon as it is opened, making their way clumsily to the bedroom and again it's all teeth and nails, no tongue here folks. He is so caught up in the sensations of Narutos dick pressed against his that he acts without thinking, sinking his eye teeth into the boys shoulder and reveling in the scream before he is shoved back, a large chunk of Narutos neck muscles caught in his teeth as the boy hisses as it's repaired.

The blonde stares at Sasuke. The brunette stares at Naruto and _fuckshitmotherfuckinggoddammit _there is a scrumptious piece of meat hanging from his mouth and it is more than he can stand.

There is an understanding in those blue eyes as Sasuke tears into the flesh with a fervor, whimpering at his senses spiraling and crashing upwards and savoring it. He must think the anger Naruto is shaking with is the Kyuubi's, because he can feel it across the room as he eats his feast.

There is only a few seconds to finish before he looks up.

Oh, he thinks, watching dully as Naruto grins at him, all sharp teeth and sad face. His eyes are _blue._

-

When Sakura finds Naruto, he is hunched over their teammates form, slowly ripping a piece of muscle from his spinal cord. He sees her, a tortured look on his face. "Oh, Sakura-chan, he was _delicious._"

OOOOOEndOOOOOO

There guys. Please, don't flame me because of the topic used, flame me because of my writing style or the random character deaths.

By the way, this story was inspired by the fic Cities of the Future, by Caidesin. Also cannibalism, folks! Thanks for the input -love-


End file.
